List of Worlds
This List of Worlds is a list compromising all the worlds and realms featured on Once Upon a Time and the spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. 1920s England 1920s England is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and is one of the known Realms of Storytelling. It is separated from the Land Without Magic, 19th Century London, and Victorian England and runs concurrently with the Land Without Magic. Unlike the Land Without Magic, 1920s England has magic but severely neglected. The Author briefly visits this world during his journey around the universe in search of stories to be written in the Once Upon a Time book. 19th Century France 19th Century France is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and is one of the known Realms of Storytelling. It is separated from the Land Without Magic’s France and runs concurrently with the Land Without Magic. Unlike the Land Without Magic, 19th Century France has magic but severely neglected. The Evil Queen briefly visits this world in search of the Count of Monte Cristo to seek help from him to enact revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming. 19th Century London 19th Century London is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and is one of the known Realms of Storytelling. It is separated from the Land Without Magic, Victorian England, and 1920s England and runs concurrently with the Land Without Magic. Unlike the Land Without Magic, 19th Century London has magic but severely neglected. It is one of the targeted worlds chosen by Peter Pan and the Shadow to kidnap boys to be brought to Neverland as the Lost Boys while in search of the Heart of the Truest Believer. Alternate World The Alternate World is a world featured on Once Upon a Time. It is briefly created by the Author while rewriting happy endings for villains in Storybrooke. Most of the inhabitants are from Storybrooke while others are replica of existing inhabitants from the Enchanted Forest. Here, the roles of the heroes and villains are switched, with the Evil Queen Snow White as the ruler. However, once the Author’s work is undone, the Alternate World is destroyed. Connecticut Dark Realm The Dark Realm is a world featured on Once Upon a Time. It is a land filled with darkness, where time is different and nothing makes sense. Originally without a ruler, a banished fairy Fiona takes over the land as her own domain as the Black Fairy. Here, she kidnaps children from various lands and forces them to mine dark fairy dust while she rules the land with an iron fist. After she leaves the land for Storybrooke, the children are finally freed from her cruel reign. Dream World Fairy Tale Land Fairy Tale Land is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and the spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Kansas Land of Oz The Land of Oz is a world featured on Once Upon a Time. Land of Untold Stories Land Without Color Land Without Magic Land Without Stories Magical Forest Mount Olympus Netherworld Neverland Underworld Victorian England Wish Realm Wonderland Wonderland is a world featured on Once Upon a Time and the spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. World Behind the Mirror Worst Place